


Vows

by Eponin



Series: Prank Wars [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play practical jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

He had caught the mischievous twinkle of blue eyes only a second before it hit, and knew he had no time to get out of the way. Glaring reproachfully at Chaucer from his perch on the ground, Ezra proceeded to wipe the dust off his red coat before regaining his feet. JD and Buck were snickering in the background, and even Chris seemed to find his position highly amusing.

Luckily Nathan and Josiah were back in town keeping an eye on things, and therefore were unable to see his undignified dismount. Of course, he knew that even second hand, he would be hearing about this for months.

Taking his reins from a chortling Vin Tanner, Ezra looked up into his lovers eyes and silently vowed war. He touched the brim of his hat in a two fingered salute at his tormenter, and Vin tipped his hat in response.

Remounting, they continued on their way back to Four Corners.

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

"Are the miscreants still on our trail?" Ezra asked Vin, looking back over his shoulder in trepidation.  
They had been out on patrol for several hours when they had ridden directly into a camp of drunken cowboys who were still a little too quick with their guns. They had been too busy concentrating on each other and hadn't been paying attention to the landscape. They had ridden out post-haste, but the gang had taken it into their heads to mount up and follow.  
"Don't think so," replied Vin. He fished his spyglass out of his saddlebag and raised it to his eye, checking the landscape for any sign of their pursuers. "Nope. We lost 'em."  
Ezra sagged in his saddle, relaxing for the first time in what felt like hours. "Good. I do believe it is far past time we head home. I, for one, could use a hot bath." He tossed a smirk in Vin's direction. "Race you?" he asked, then spurred Chaucer forward without waiting for an answer.  
Vin's curses followed him all the way home.

* * *

They rode into town at a more sedate pace and headed for the livery to stable their horses. Chris was inside, pacing.

"Where the hell have you boys been?" he growled.

"Calm down, Cowboy," grinned Vin. "We're fine. Jest ran into some drunks with guns who thought it'd be fun to chase us fer awhile. Kept us out a little longer than we planned."

Ezra nodded his agreement. "Indeed, Mr. Larabee, that is exactly how it happened. Now, if you gentlemen would excuse me, I hear a hot bath calling my name." Tipping the brim of his hat, Ezra strode out of the stable and headed towards the bathhouse.

Behind him he heard, "What happened to your eye, Vin?"

"My eye?" Vin sounded puzzled.

Ezra grinned and hurried his steps. He was soaking in a hot tub when Vin stalked in.

"What'd you do?" he growled.

Ezra merely pointed to the mirror.

Vin looked. Around his right eye was a single, now smudged, black ring of soot. He picked up his saddlebags and pulled out his spyglass. He ran his finger over the end and held it up, covered in soot.

Ezra grinned at him. "You started it."

Vin's eyes narrowed and he smirked at the gambler. "That's right. I did." Tipping his hat in salute, he turned and left the bathhouse.


End file.
